claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dauf
Etymology ダフ transliterated from "Duff," Scottish-Gaelic for "dark." Perhaps alluding to inner psyche of character. Appearance 'Human form' Large and muscular. Short blond hair. Usually shirtless, wearing trousers and sabatons. In Mucha he wears a sheepskin vest. 'Awakened' Thick-armored humanoid giant. Duff fires Yoma rods from his hands, arms and mouth. In Lautrec sequence with Priscilla, when he is infected by the Parasitic Rods, he develops arms resembling Luciela's Hellcat form. Personality Uncouth, with loud, arrogant speech, often punctuated with unfulfilled threats. Rather unintelligent and poor at anticipating opponents' moves. Consort of Riffle of the West. Insecure about relationship with Riffle, who occasionally threatens to leave him. Datasheet From Yoma War Record II. 'Baseline' *Yoki: SSS+ *Agile: S *Strength: SSS+ *Solidity: SSS *Intellect: C 'Class' Duff is an Offensive Type warrior, his Ability unknown. History Claymore No. 3 of male generation. 'Witch's Maw' In abandoned castle, Riffle supervises Duff in awakening members of Zakol Hunt, Jean and Katea. After Katea awakens, Duff tests her power, but finds her too weak. Riffle orders Katea destroyed, despite awakening 29 previous subjects (Scene 041). Duff senses Clare's arrival. Riffle orders him to deal with Clare (Scene 042, Anime Scene 16). 'Round I' Upstairs, Clare destroys Yoma pack. Duff bursts through floor. Clare attacks Duff, but gets captured. Then Galatea arrives (Scene 043, Anime Scene 16). 'Round II' Using Yoki Alignment and Control, Galatea makes Duff drop Clare into her waiting arms. Galatea tries to leave. But Duff caves-in entrance. But all his rods miss their target. Galatea cuts off Duff's hand. Riffle appears and couches Duff, who then defeats both warriors. Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Duff (Scene 044, Anime Scene 16). 'Round III' Clare discovers Jean awakened into butterfly form. Clare use Galatea's technique to revert Jean to normal. Upstairs, Galatea is exhausted, but Clare and Jean arrive in time. Galatea and Clare distract Duff, while Jean attacks throat with Drill Sword. In the ensuing battle, Duff slams Galatea and Clare together, then strikes down Jean, losing most of his fingers (Scene 046, Anime Scene 17). 'Round IV' Clare asks Jean to try once more. This time, Clare's Fast Sword prevents Duff from slamming his arms together on the warriors. Jean bores through Duff's throat. Riffle stops Jean from beheading Duff. Riffle addresses Galatea and Clare: "You held me off and didn't break, despite my efforts." Then she rewards Galatea and Clare by giving back Jean. One mistranslation has Riffle speaking to Duff instead: "Someone like you who can accept me without breaking." Mistranslation repeated in English dub of anime. Riffle awards warriors their freedom (Scene 049, Anime Scene 17). 'Northern Army' Duff helps Riffle kill 12 members of the Northern Army. But this is misdirection by Isley (Scene 062). When Riffle and Duff go to Mucha to support Luciela, they arrive too late (Scene 071). Luciela is defeated and dead. But Riffle recovers Luciela x Rafaela. 'Witch's Maw II' Duff helps Riffle in making Renée awaken Luciela x Rafaela (Scene 081). In Lautrec forest, Duff run into Clare, Cynthia and Uma. He catches Uma by her leg, but Clare cuts it off. The warriors escape. While Cynthia heals Uma, Clare follows Duff back to castle. A new fight starts inside (Scene 091). The fight upstairs distracts Riffle, which allows Renée to take her Yoki Suppressant and escape. While Riffle and Duff are busy, Clare reenters castle and finds Luciela x Rafaela. Clare enters its mind (Scene 092). 'Destroyer' At a distance, Riffle and Duff watch Destroyer rise sky-high. Duff urges Riffle not to engage Destroyer. Riffle and Duff are attacked by Abyss Eaters, then Alicia and Beth (Scene 093). During three-way battle, Destroyer fires Parasitic Rods, hitting all three parties. In the confusion Riffle retreats, dragging along Duff. He asks that she abandon him, so she can flee to safety (Scene 095). 'Priscilla' After Priscilla kills Alicia and Beth, she eats Riffle. But Duff survives and gives in to infection of Parasitic Rods, allowing him to regenerate at the cost of his consciousness (Scene 102). Duff pursues Priscilla, as she pursues Deneuve, Helen and Clare. He attacks Priscilla. But during fight, she throws out Riffle's upper torso as distraction. When Duff glances at it, Priscilla destroys his right arm, then left. When Priscilla regains her memory, she kills Duff (Scene 102). Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Zakol Hunt